Estonia
This article is about in OpenSound Competition. For information about the country, click here! OpenSound Competition Estonia debuted in 1-st Season of OSC. Best result was achieved in 4-th, in 5-th and in 9-th Seasons (3-rd place in Superfinal Stage). | Season 1 | | Ithaka Maria | "Hopa'Pa-Rei!" | X | style="background:red"| DQ | X |- | Season 2 | | Nicki Minaj | "Starships" | X | 15 | 12 |- | Season 3 | | Ott Lepland | "Tunnen Elus End" | X | X | style="background:red" | 27 |- | Season 4 | | Lady Gaga | "Bloody Mary" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 | 7 |- | Season 5 | | Ott Lepland | "Kuula" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | 4 | X |- | Season 6 | | Kerli | "Zero Gravity" | X | 8 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 7 | | Ola Svensson | "I'm In Love" | X | 11 | 5 |- | Season 8 | | Ott Lepland | "Imede Öö" | X | X | 13 |- | Season 9 | | Sinine feat. Sandra Nurmsalu | "Sel Teel" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | 4 | X |- | Season 10 | | Getter Jaani | "Teater" | X | X | 11 |- | Season 11 | | Fly Project | "Back In My Life" | X | X | 16 |- |- | Season 12 | | Lady Gaga | "The Edge Of Glory" | X | X | 11 |- | Season 13 | | Kerli | "The Lucky Ones" | X | X | 24 |- | Season 14 | | Grete Paia | "Päästke Noored Hinged" | X | 10 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 15 | | Lauris Reiniks feat. Luisa Värk | "Keerleval Kaljul" | X | 19 | 5 |- | Season 16 | | Winny Puhh | "Meiecundi mees üks Korsakov läks eile Lätti" | X | X | 22 |- | Season 17 | | Grete Paia | "San Sebastiano" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 18 | | Mia | "Ma Tahan Tunda" | X | X | 20 |- | Season 19 | | Birgit Õigemeel | "Lendame Valguskiirusel" | X | X | 22 |- | Season 20 | | Birgit Õigemeel feat. Ott Lepland | "Pea Meeles Head" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 21 | | Elina Born | "Miss Calculation" | X | X | 23 |- | Season 22 | | Sinine | "I Can't See You" | X | 12 | X |- | Season 23 | | Grete Paia | "Armageddon" | X | X | 8 |- | Season 24 | | Sandra Nurmsalu | "Mängurõõm" | X | X | 13 |- | Season 25 | | Moonland feat. Lenna Kuurmaa | "Heaven Is To Be Close To You" | X | 19 | bgcolor="pink" | 9 |- | Season 26 | | Jana Kask | "Ma Ootan Veel" | X | X | 24 |- | Season 27 | | Liis Lemsalu | "Breaking The Rules" | X | 21 | bgcolor="pink" | 10 |} Awards | Season 9 | Press Award | | Sinine feat. Sandra Nurmsalu | "Sel Teel" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |} OSC Christmas On OSC Christmas there is the best result in the Christmas 2013-2014 (3-rd place). | 2012-2013 | | Getter Jaani | "Talvevõlumaa" | 18 | 37 |- | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 2013-2014 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | | bgcolor="#CC9966" | Tinavie | bgcolor="#CC9966" | "Christmas Song" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 77 |}